sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Army of the Damned
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "None will escape the coming darkness" ~motto of the AOD The Army of the Damned is a prominant antagonist race/group in Jaredthefox92's Sonic fan series, Flawed Deities, as well as his original series,'' Unholy Crusade''. It is the personal fighting force of the Demon Prince known as Arnzarel. It is a nightmarish horde of not only undead legions of zombies consisting of various Mobian species, but also demonic horrors and flat out monsters as well. The goal of the Army of the Damned is to rebel against the gods and the Mobians who worship them, thus to intact revenge from being shunned by their creators. Members *Arnzarel the Revolting (Leader) *Lilith the Demonette (Child of Arnzarel) *Sarihash the Possessor (Child of Arnzarel) *Nexus the Shadow Fiend (Child of Arnzarel) *The undead *''Amber LaCroix'' *Vladimir HArkonnen the Ram *He No the demon (losely affilated) *Kallus the Necromancer (Loosely affilated) Allies *The Jotnar (frost giants) *The Titans *Fire Giants *Moros (Formerly) *The Neonian Empire. *Neon Blacklight *The Swords of Humanity Policies The Army of the Damned acts in many ways accustomed to what one would expect for a nightmarish horde of monsters. While there is obvious command structure via Arnzarel and his "children" members of the AOD are known to commit various and unspeakable atrocities all while under the sanction of Arnzarel.It is believed however that Arnzarel is ironically a fair and just leader, (for a demon prince anyway) that is very democratic in his command.If a member proves itself competent and useful Arnzarel ensures that said individual gets well rewarded and stays loyal to him. Religion The Army of the Damned follow heretical, demonic, and pseudo-religious practices that defy or even denounce the gods themselves.Various religious practices are allowed by it's members as long as the forces under Arnzarel remain loyal to him.This includes witchcraft,rat tribes, and even Jotnar, (frost giant) religions.While there isn't a state sponsered religion the AOD usually view Arnzarel as their savior and crusade leader to enact revenge on the most hated deities. Base of Operations "The coldest places of Hell are the safest sanctuary from the gods."~Arnzarel to his son, Nexus. Ever since their founding Arnzarel and his children has migrated his forces to the cold and isolated country of Uralia. There he has set up his own demonic fortress within the Uralian Mountains. This citadel permeates with demonic energy and it is known that countless horrors,(including Arnzarel's undead legions) reside in this fortress. Habitat The Frigid and snow glassed mountains of Uralia have actually provided a safe-haven for these undead and demonic forces of Arnzarel, (many of whom are actually accustomed to and even thrive within cold temperatures and icy covered terrain.) Various members of the AOD require specific living conditions, spells, and environments to rest and rejuvenate so the chambers of Arnzarel's castle houses specific environments suitable for the garrisoning of his forces. History After Arnzarel's transformation from an echidna shaman into a hideous and revolting demon prince he has sought to gain allies for a crusade against the mortal forces and the same gods who have turned him into a monster. Throughout the ages he has been studying and learning how to not only increase his own power, but others as well. Eventually he used this knowledge to bolster his own ranks and create his personalized fighting force that would one day be capable of bringing down the very heavens.With his first offensive in Soumerica faltering, Arnzarel decided to head east to the mountainous peaks of Uralia in order to amass his own personal fighting force. Eventually Arnzarel and his children settled down in this area and with a few years work and a hefty amount of magic,(with the help of their undead and frost giant allies) they were able to construct a massive and well kept fortress deep within the Uralian Mountains. Special Unit Classes Terrors Lesser demon spawn often used as mass attack melee units. They're known to be able to chew through most of anythinga and unleash fiery balls of demonic spit at their opponents. Rather mindless they normally need to be lead by an intelligent demon or a very skilled and strategic sorcerer. Spearhead Warrirors Elite echidna warriors dating back to Arnzarel's own former tribe. These veteran warrirors follow their former shaman even in death as his more reserved and favored zombified warriors. They are often seen wielding spears and are known to last longer in battle as opposed to the regular undead minions of Arnzarel. Frost Spiders These giant cryokinetic arachnids were discovered while Arnzarel was excavating the site for his castle. After quickly slaying their queen and using his demonic powers to bring them to a heal Arnzarel saw potential in their attack and cryokinesis capabilities so he decided to keep, breed, and train them to be loyal creatures suitable to his needs. Fire Fiends These tiny lesser demons were created by the combined imagination of Arnzarel's children, they are tiny imp like demons with a fiery suprise for anyone who dares underestimate them. Fire Fiends tend to attack in small packs and act rather juvinille and mischevious. Death Ooze Arnzarel's "tank" unit, giant blob monsters that while slow moving are immune to most conventional weaporny and if engaged at close range usually consume all in sight.Great for clearing garrisoned buiildings as well, they enter through any opening and litterally eat everything inside! Plague Bearers The Army of the Damned's gruesome plague bringing artillery, these possessed catapults launch rocks covered in all sorts of plagues which mortals are not immune too, if the huge bolder hitting into something doesn't do the tick the plague spread by the bolder surely will. Lesser Necromancers Arnzarel's "officers" in charge of directing the hordes of undead zombies under the Army of the Damned, these lower ranked sorcerers are usually mortals who have been pursued by Arnzarel into following him in return for his teachings about the dark arts. Necromancers usually serve to maintain order between Arnarel's forces while he is away, or usually follow orders given to them by one of his children. Theme Song: Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC